Lay Me Down
by NoBloodNoCookie
Summary: "You know how it's every girl's nightmare to find out her best friend and boyfriend are sleeping together? I would actually be happy if them sleeping together would mean they'd stop trying to kill the other for my attention! So what else can I do now except dangle my boyfriend's best friend like bait and hope my best friend falls for her, Han?" Emison and a little Spoby centric.


Hey! So this is pretty much inspired off a really life scenario and I thought it would be fun to have my two favorite ships be a part of it! So enjoy, let me know what you think! Thanks in advance for reading!

* * *

Spencer Hastings knew she had the best of everything, the realization had probably stemmed from her obsession to be the best. She had the best family, the best grades, the best position on her school's field hockey team, the best clothes, the best house, the best room in that house, and the absolute best group of friends. She had the most wonderful, caring, supportive and generous best friend ever. Her boyfriend – words could not describe how much she loved him.

But what she hadn't know was even having the best wasn't enough, if all these 'best' components couldn't function together to make the 'best' possible life. To be exact though, everything else worked together wonderfully like rainbow sprinkles on a warm chocolate glazed donut at a Krispe Kreme factory outlet. Say what? Chocolate donut with rainbow sprinkles?! Aahh, it was almost lunch time. No wonder she was having such delicious thoughts. She ignored Mr Davidson's ranting about different types of polymers as she tried to recall what would be on the menu today.

It was the day for chicken sandwiches and Caesar salad - her favorite lunch day! That realization put a smile the size of Jupiter on her face as she continued to stare at the clock, using The Force to make it move faster.

A nudge to the left side of her torso interrupts this not so successful attempt, Hanna Marin leans and whispers snidely, "What's got you smiling so big, Hastings? Is it the thought of Tobias's abdominal muscles?"

Spencer's eyes roll almost violently as she replies vehemently, "No! It is chicken sandwiches for lunch day."

Hanna snickers and asks, "You're excited about it now?"

"Hanna, they're chicken sandwiches! What's not to be excited about?"

Hanna's smirk widens in wicked amusement, she laughs to herself at thought of reminding Spencer of the one tiny detail that's going to ruin her happiness. So she leans in a little more and says smugly, "don't tell me you've forgotten what day it is, Spence. It's Wednesday today, duh."

And just like she expected, that huge smile drops instantly off Spencer's face and although Hanna can't help but pity her a little, she still laughs at Spencer's face. "No!" The word leaves Spencer's mouth like she's almost just drowned and is now gasping for air. (So what if Hanna's thoughts are a teensy bit dramatic?) She buries her head in her hands and sets it on the table; shoulders slumped as though she's lost all faith in humanity. Clearly, Hanna was enjoying this more than she really should, but she couldn't help it really. A despondent and over dramatic Spencer was her favorite version of the brunette. She was hilarious!

"There, there Spencie," Hanna says in her best Blair Waldorf impression, petting the back of Spencer's head. Mr. Davidson shoots them both a dirty look, but Spencer – lost in her misery and despair – misses it and Hanna, because she's Hanna, ignores it.

"Why? Why, oh why can't they ever get along, Hanna?" Spencer cries out in a broken tone, lifting her head to glance at the clock. This time, however, she was trying to slow it down. But because the universe hates her, the bell rings at that exact moment, just to spite her, she's sure.

Hanna says nothing in response, but shoots her a sympathetic smile, shrugging as she stood up, extending a hand to Spencer, because they've discussed this matter a million times but there's nothing to be said or done anymore.

Taking Hanna's hand, she mumbles as they make their way out of class, "You know, it's probably every girl's worst nightmare to find out that her best friend and boyfriend are sleeping together, right?"

"Yeah," Hanna nods and looks at her expectantly at where she's going with this. Wherever it is, Hanna knows it's going to be good.

"I would actually let them sleep together if it meant that they would shut up about each other!" Spencer exclaims exasperatedly, causing Hanna to break into boisterous laughter, not stopping till they made it to their lockers and spotted Caleb grinning at Hanna's mirth.

"Hey Spence," he greets her happily and waits for Hanna to stop laughing before he can reach in and kiss her. "Hey," Hanna beams at him after they break apart. "Hi," he grins back at her, kissing her forehead, "what's got you laughing so much?"

"Oh you know, Hanna gets a lot of pleasure from my sufferings," Spencer answers dryly, stuffing her books into her locker. To that, Caleb cheekily replies, "Trust me, that is not the only source of Hanna's pleasure. I would know all about that," he raises his hands in a 'what are you going to do about it' way and begins to laugh with Hanna again.

"I hate you both," Spencer mutters, stuffing all of her books in to her locker with a tad too much force.

"Okay, who did what and who do I have to kill?" Aria asks as she watches Spencer's assault on her textbooks, turning up a couple of seconds later with Ezra in tow.

"Me," Spencer replies in an anguished tone, which causes Hanna and Caleb to break into laughter again, but with Ezra joining them this time.

"Oh my poor baby," Aria whines sympathetically, ignoring their laugh and reaches out to hug Spencer. Before she can however, another amused voice interrupts her, "Go hug your own best friend, Aria. Leave mine to me."

Spencer's face, despite her current mood, lights up at the sound of her favorite person's voice. "Ali! Hi, I missed you," she breathes and the blonde is already pulling her into a hug before she can finish her sentence.

"Gross," Hanna calls out, her face scrunching up with disdain, "you guys saw each other two hours ago."

"You try staying away from Spencer for that long. It's really hard," Ali replies, her voice muffled by Spencer's hair.

Before Spencer can add to the conversation though, she hears four synchronized sniggers and she winces in anticipation for what is about to happen as another enthusiastic male voice calls her name – this voice, too, belongs to her favorite person. No, Alison – no, Toby – no! They're both equally her favorite. Can't you see the problem now?!

"Hey," she can't help smile at sight of him smiling at her though. She would like to reach out to him maybe, but she did have Alison's arms wrapped around her and any miscalculated move would be fatal, for all the parties involved.

But Toby doesn't give her the chance to figure out what she wants though. "Geez, DiLaurentis, let go of her already. She clearly wants to come to me."

"That's bullshit, Cavanaugh. She likes my hugs more!" Alison tightens her arms around Spencer in defiance, shooting him a death glare.

"What is your problem?! Why can't you just let me kiss my girlfriend? That's what would be happening if you weren't here, you know?!"

" _Your girlfriend?!_ Really, that's how you're going to refer to her? She's a person, you moron, not your possession!"

"Why can't I call her that when she knows she's the most important person in my life?!"

"Well, she's the most important person in my life too! I deserve to be with her a little longer!"

"Guys, guys," When Hanna steps in between them, with nothing but trouble written all over her face, Spencer groans internally and makes a mental note to murder her in her sleep, "You both love her, we get that, let's just settle this thing once and for all by asking Spencer to pick."

When Alison lets go off her and _both of them_ look at her hopefully, using the full force of their blue eyes on her (dammit, why does she does she have such an apparent weakness for blue eyes?!) Spencer wants something to run her over.

So she does what is, obviously, the best solution: slamming her locker door shut, she runs the hell away from there, ignoring the snickers and the two sets of voices yelling that break out behind her.

It's about ten minutes later when Spencer is sitting alone, devouring each bite of her chicken sandwich in peace when the quiet gets disrupted again.

"Real mature way of solving that problem Spence," Alison declares, plopping down on her right.

"Yeah, the problem? It's gone forever," Toby comments sarcastically, taking the seat on her left.

Spencer sighs and lets her face drop on to the table before her. "I'm tired of this, you guys. Can't a girl just eat her chicken sandwich in peace without being torn into two pieces by her two favorite people?!" Even though her voice is muffled by the table and her hands, which are in her hair; Hanna catches the last of her words as she sits down at the table.

"Not dramatic at all," Hanna mutters under her breath, letting out the occasional snort.

"Shush you," Aria says reproachfully, "You're the source of all the trouble."

"No! She's not," Spencer replies, her head shooting upwards and pointing at Alison and Toby, "you two are! Honestly, I'm so tired of this bullshit. Either get a life outside me or get along with each other. If I hear one word in protest of the other, we're done. I mean it, both of you!"

The threat brings some order and quiet to the table and soon everyone breaks into a conversation about Noel Kahn's party and Spencer silently thanks her lucky stars as she continues to eat her sandwich. She does come to one conclusion though: _Chicken_ is her favorite, forget Alison or Toby.

* * *

So yeah, that was that! Emily will be in the next chapter. ;) Annd, chicken is everybody's favorite. Forget real people! Am I right? Anyway, let me know what you think!


End file.
